1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable strap comprising a snap fastener and to a combination of a plurality of the adjustable straps with a boat. In the combination, the snap fasteners of the adjustable straps are engaged with cooperating snap fasteners on the boat and comprise a loop which surrounds and supports a roll of a boat cover, in a stowed condition. In a preferred embodiment, the strap is adjustable because it comprises a strip of a "Velcro" fabric, one end of which is attached to a ring and the other end of which, after passing through the ring, is operable to engage the "Velcro" strip at any of a plurality of longitudinal positions, and the snap fastener engages a fabric strip which is sewed or otherwise attached to the "Velcro" fabric strip, and can also be adjustable because it is capable of engaging the "Velcro" fabric strip at any of a plurality of positions.
2. THE PRIOR ART
A strap comprising a strip of "Velcro" fabric with one end attached to a ring, and adjustable because the other end is capable, after having been passed through the ring to form a loop, of engaging the strip on the other side of the ring at any of a plurality of longitudinal locations has previously been known. One embodiment of an adjustable strap according to the instant invention comprises such a strap with a length of fabric sewed, riveted, stapled or otherwise attached thereto and a snap fastener engaging the fabric. The structures of cooperating "Velcro" fabrics are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,437, granted Sept. 13, 1955 to Velcro S.A. of Switzerland, assignee.